Infusion pumps are typically used to deliver controlled amounts of a fluid to a patient at low flow rates and/or large volumes over an extended period of time. For example, infusion pumps may administer dosages as low as about 0.1 ml per hour. Alternatively, infusion pumps might also be used with high viscosity fluids and/or high flow rates where relatively large forces may be applied by the infusion pump over long periods of time. Typical fluids delivered include medications and/or nutrients. Infusion pumps may be used to deliver a fluid intravenously, subcutaneously, or epidurally depending on a desired application. Additionally, an infusion pump may be operated to provide continuous infusion, intermittent infusion, or patient-controlled infusion depending on the particular medical needs of a patient. Infusion pumps may be large pumps intended for use in a hospital or office setting, or they may be sized such that they may be carried by, or implanted within, a patient to permit them to go about their daily routine.